Caliente, caliente
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Daiki está caliente y no le importa que Kagami este cansado, el quiere sexo, y lo quiere ahora. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Caliente, caliente**

 **Resumen** : Daiki está caliente y no le importa que Kagami este cansado, el quiere sexo, y lo quiere ahora.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Abrió la puerta con cansancio con el mismo cansancio que tiró sus zapatillas en la entrada.

La entrenadora había sido salvaje, había tenido una pelea con su novio, por lo que se descargó con sus pobres subordinados. Todos quedaron muertos, le dolían partes de su cuerpo que no deberían.

Tomó aire con fuerza, quería dejarse morir, pero un sonido en el baño lo alertó. Caminó cauteloso y abrió la puerta para ver quién era. Esperaba que fuera su novio, por que no creía que un ladrón se meta a su casa a tomar una ducha.

La imagen era refrescante, alentadora, revitalizante. El agua caía por el cuerpo de Aomine y se perdía entre sus piernas, atravesando con gracia entre las paradas nalgas de su dueño.

El pene de Taiga dio un salto al ver la suculenta imagen, pero se controló, estaba cansado, no podía mover un musculo. Con cuidado salió sin hacer ruido, se acostó en el sillón y esperó a que su novio saliera ya listo.

Cuando Aomine salió del baño con el cabello húmedo no esperó ver a Kagami acostado cuan largo era sobre el sillón, aparentemente estaba durmiendo, pero no esperó toda la tarde por el pelirrojo para que este llegara a dormir.

Se acercó con cautela, viendo como el pecho de su amante subía y bajaba con parsimonia. Se le hacía agua la boca al verlo ahí tan sereno.

-Taiga –le llamó con calma acariciando el pecho de su novio que apenas se movía y que no reaccionaba a sus primeras caricias-. Despierta, Taiga.

-Daiki, estoy cansado.

El moreno elevó una ceja, él no se quedaría con las ganas, definitivamente.

-Pues yo te he estado esperando por largas horas –dijo ubicando sobre la pelvis de su amante mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás.

Aomine se quitó el pantalón y se subió nuevamente sobre la pelvis de Taiga, friccionando, sintiendo incomoda la tela que se interponía en su camino.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos impresionado, no esperaba que su amante estuviera tan urgido como para querer tomar las riendas a la hora del sexo, desde que Taiga le dijo que él no estaría "abajo" que Aomine estaba algo reticente, claro, hasta que lo convencía en base a caricias, ahí la pantera se transformaba en un tierno gatito negro.

Ahora, Aomine estaba acosándolo a toda regla, así que él aprovecharía. Abrió su pantalón lo suficiente como para sacar su pene, duro de su miradita a Daiki en el baño, lo que no sorprendía a su novio, conocía lo pervertido que podía ser Taiga, pese a lo vergonzoso que se mostraba siempre.

-De verdad que estoy muerto, no sé cómo está parada.

-No te preocupes e ella, yo sé cuidarla bien –dijo el moreno tomándolo entre las manos y simplemente introducírsela. Era dura y caliente, pero era justo lo que su ano necesitaba-. Tan rica.

Taiga se sonrojo ante las palabras sucias de sus amante, le gustaba verlo cabalgarlo, ver como su pene se perdía al entrar en esas cálidas paredes. Pero lo que más amaba era la cara de satisfacción de Daiki, por que ciertamente lo gozaba.

-Es tan rica, sentir como me ahora cuando entra con fuerza.

-Cállate o no aguantaré mucho más.

-No sería la primera vez –dijo molestándolo, sólo para verlo reaccionar. Su novio era tan predecible.

A Kagami fue como que le hubieran dado un golpe de corriente. Tomó las caderas de su novio y como pudo se inclinó para voltearse, poner a Daiki bajo su cuerpo y embestirlo con fuerza, viendo como el rostro se contorsionaba de dolor y placer.

-Sigue así, tigre –le dijo enterrando las uñas en los brazos del pelirrojo, sabiendo que eso dejaría marcas y molestaría a su novio en los entrenamientos, donde seguramente alguien le preguntaría sobre la naturaleza de las heridas, y como prometieron por el momento, no revelaría que era él quien lo había marcado. Porque su amor era privado, era sólo de ellos, sin tener que dar razón a nadie ni explicaciones por nada. Estaba bien para ellos.

-Ya no puedo más, terminaré dentro de ti.

-Ni te atrevas, no soy un pavo para que lo llenes.

-Eres un goloso, te gusta mi leche en tu interior.

Daiki iba a reclamarle, pero sintió el líquido caliente llenándolo por dentro. Era agradable, pese a que siempre molestara al pelirrojo para que no lo hiciera.

Taiga sonrió de lado y se dejó caer. Ahora le tocaría a Daiki complacerlo haciéndoles compañía mientras dormía y descansaba. Quizás después hubiera descansado lo suficiente para tener una nueva ronda de sexo.

Fin

.


End file.
